


Fuck, they are really in love

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Ian loves Mickey, M/M, Mickey has a lil cry he trusts his boyfriend a lot, Porn, make love, mickey loves ian, why are there not 100000 loving sex gallavich fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey and Ian make love. Ian tells him how much he loves him and Mickey tries his hardest not to squirm away and accepts the love of his life's promises.





	Fuck, they are really in love

Mickey was gently awoken by a smooth caress on his cheek and his favourite voice whispering 'Mickey?'

He knew there was no point pretending to be pissed so he just turned around to face his wide awake boyfriend. Mickey's voice was thick with sleep when he asked quietly 'what, baby?' He wasn't supposed to slip up and say something so damn gay, but the wide grin on his lover's face piercing through the dark made up for everything.

Ian spoke earnestly 'I want to be in you so bad.' Mickey bit his lip but was far too comfortable for a quick paced slamming session so he replied ''m too tired.' Ian knew what he was referring to so he promised 'not like that. Take it slow. Just feel you.' 

Mickey smiled and said 'I ain't fucking doing anything.' Ian huffed but guessed this would be demand as he did wake up Mickey from a peaceful slumber.

Mickey shuffled slightly but true to his word, Ian made sure he didn't have to move much. Ian was glad they had passed out naked and moved down south of the sleepy boy to let some spit dribble down his crack. Mickey hummed at the feeling and let Ian's big hands spread his legs.

Ian popped open the lube and motioned for Mickey to give him his hand. He looked quizzical so Ian stated 'wanna watch you.' He held his hand and squirted some lube, helping to guide Mickey to his hole.

Ian shuffled back and collected some precum under his thumb as he stared at Mickey fingering himself. He could tell his boyfriend was having trouble reaching where he craved to be as his fingers were too short. Mickey looked at Ian and raised his eyebrows, to see if he was offering. Ian smirked in a cocky way that told Mickey he wasn't going to do jack shit till he asked. They both knew Ian had longer and more skilled digits. Mickey caved in and mumbled 'help me.'

Ian loved feeling relied on so he swatted Mickey away and sunk his fingers in instead. Mickey sighed as Ian easily found what he was looking for. Mickey gasped 'fuck, you're good at that.' Ian chuckled as he knew Mickey's body better than his own.

After a wordless few minutes, Mickey muttered 'go on then, stick it in.' Ian lined up his dick, stroking it teasingly which emitted a few moans. He pushed his head in and both boys' breath hitched. 

Mickey closed his eyes, feeling content and full and Ian's strong body rocked them up and down, slowly. Each thrust was deep but their was no scrambling desperation, for once Mickey was okay with that. 

He felt Ian's hot breath on his cheeks and moaned lowly. Mickey could feel being gawked at and his suspicions where confirmed when Ian breathed 'wow.' Mickey's voice cracked with insecurity when he said 'don't.' It transported both boys back to a time neither wanted to think about.

Mickey knew they were making love and it didn't freak him out nearly as much as he thought it should.

Ian needed Mickey to believe him. He spoke quietly 'you're so fucking beautiful and you don't even know it.' Mickey looked away. Never in his life had anyone called him the words that could slip out of Ian's lips so easily. He feebly spoke 'no I'm not.' It hurt Ian's heart that the love of his life had low self confidence. He wished his Mickey could see himself the way he did.

Ian pushed deep inside him and ghosted his ear with 'so pretty, Mickey. I want you to trust me, I'm right. I want to tell you everyday till you believe me.' 

Mickey felt vulnerable under his serious gaze and the slow, loving sex wasn't helping. He knew Ian wasn't lying and it made his heart soar. He admitted, almost inaudible 'wish I could be better for you.' Ian hushed him as their bodies pushed closer. 'No, you're so perfect. Everything you do makes me love you more. I don't want you to change for me.'

Mickey felt exposed and firmly fought all his natural instincts to tell Ian to shut the fuck up. Defenceless and with the most beautiful boy in the world on top of him, he let him carry on.

Ian stroked his hair 'you look after me so, ah, good. Know when I'm not okay and ,mmm, I need you to support me. Love parts of me I can't. Mean the world to me, Mick.' 

Mickey let out a choked sob because he had been in love with Ian since the kid was 15 and it was overwhelming listening to him speak so honestly. Mickey trusted Ian more than anyone so he let himself cry.

Ian wiped away his tears with soft strokes that Mickey would never think he deserved. Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian as even though they were connected, he needed him closer.

Mickey snuffled 'I love you so fucking much.' Ian said 'I love you too, forever.' Mickey repeated the word he had said so many times internally, but never out loud to the person they mattered to 'forever, forever, forever.'

Mickey stroked Ian's shoulders and back and Ian confined 'I'm so glad you let me take care of you. Makes me, mmm, happy. I know it's hard but you are the strongest, oh fuck, person I know. I wish you would let me tell you how much I love you all the time.' Mickey sighed into his touch and refused to squirm away. 

Mickey begged 'please.' Ian complied, desperate to pleasure his everything. Mickey shivered and pushed upwards so Ian would get the message he needed to be touched. His strong hand jerked him off and Mickey couldn't muffle his whimpers anymore.

He stuttered and shot his load in Ian's fist. His ass clenched around him and with one more thrust, Ian released.

Ian pulled out and Mickey winced slightly. He blindly reached out to grab Ian's hand and listened to their breathing regulate. Mickey burrowed his head in Ian's abs, a luxury he usually felt too nervous to do. 

Mickey spoke into the soft skin 'thank you.' Never had he thought he would say something so dumb after sex but shit, he was real greatful and wanted Ian to know.  
Ian whispered 'will do anything for you.' Mickey played a chaste kiss with his bitten and chapped lips on Ian's stomach to show 'me too.'

They fell asleep again, lips resting together and fingers grazing each other's arms. Fuck, they are really in love.


End file.
